Light of My Life
by LMN
Summary: A little Takari I wrote. Could be two seperate stories if you thought about it. Hope you like. R&R!!!!


  
Forward: This is my first romance story. I have no idea if I'm any good at it or not so please review and tell me what you think. A warning though, I am currently suffering from the evil that is writer's block so this may not be as good as it could be and for that, I'm sorry. It's not really my best work. Hope you like it anyway. And Please, no flames. If you have some constructive critisisim, that's ok. But no all out, dissing it off.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. It's the property of Toei Animation, Fox Kids, and all that other good stuff.  
  
Light of my Life  
  
by M  
  
"Hey, T.K." Kari said, stepping into the tiny hospital room, "I brought this for you. Think of it as a thank you.  
  
"Oh, come on Kari. I'm 14! Not a little kid." T.K. whined as she held out the tiny stuffed bear.  
  
"I know, but he'll keep you company here when I can't." Kari explained.  
  
"You make it seem as if I'm going to be here for a while. It was just a little cut." T.K. told her, "It's not like I'm on Death's door or anything."  
  
"A little cut indeed." Kari said, sarcastically, "Maybe I should ask the doctors to check your memory too. From what I recall, you were stabbed.", a look of seriousness passed her face, "Oh, and thank you again."  
  
"No prob." T.K. said, smiling, "Anything for you, Kari."  
  
"Your really brave, you know." Kari told him.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm the greatest."  
  
Kari sighed, "Too bad you aren't as modest as you were brave last night."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"That was a great movie, T.K.!" Kari told her date as they walked home from the theater."  
  
"Yeah, it was." he agreed, "But it lasted longer then I thought. We need to hurry if we want to get home in time."  
  
"Let's take this shortcut." Kari suggested, indicating an ally that lead back home.  
  
"I'm not sure. Those places are dangerous at night." T.K. told her, nervously.  
  
"Come on! We use them all the time in the day. And you just said you didn't want to be late. What's the worst that could happen?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, ok." T.K. agreed as the two turned down the dark ally.  
  
No sooner had the pair turned into the dark passage, then a figure appeared in front of them, the knife in his hand glinted in the moonlight. He immediately demanded that the couple hand over all their money. Not wanting any trouble, the two complied with the demand but, being a pair of 14-year-olds, did not have much to offer. This greatly angered their assailant, who lunged at Kari, knife in hand. T.K. instinctively jumped between the two. The knife embedded itself in T.K.'s upper arm. Both he and Kari let out a scream, one of pain and one of fear, attracting those from the street. The dark figure, realizing he was at a disadvantage retreated back into the darkness of the ally.  
  
T.K. was taken to the hospital. The wound was not severe, but the doctors insisted he stay a night or two, just in case. As soon as she found out that he could have visitors, Kari rushed to see her savior, T.K.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"You saved my life." she said.  
  
"Nothing anyone else who loves you as much as me would have done." he replied, smiling.  
  
"Thanks again, T.K." Kari said, giving him a quick kiss, "See you later." she called as she walked out of the room."  
  
  
6 years later  
  
  
"Kari! Mail!" Tai called from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming!" she shouted from her bedroom.  
  
"What is it, Tai?" Kari asked her older brother as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"It's from Matt." he told her, "inviting us to his next concert. All the others will be there too."  
  
"T.K. too?" Kari asked , excitedly, " I can't wait! I know he'll be happy to see his brother again."  
  
Kari and T.K. had been going out, for the past six years and they truly loved each other. She had really helped him after Matt's band had become a world-famous international group. The band had signed for a world-wide tour a wile ago. Meaning Matt had to leave the country for months at a time. T.K., while having become his own person, was somewhat lost without his brother there all the time.  
  
"Let's get ready."  
  
  
"Tai! Kari!" a voice called as the two entered the concert hall.  
  
"Mimi?! Is that you? We haven't seen you in the longest time!" Kari exclaimed happily.  
  
"It's so great to see you again!" the pink-haired woman told her friends, "Come on! Matt really outdid himself. We have front row seats. Now let's go! The others are already there!"  
  
She grabbed the two siblings and dragged them to the seats where the other digidestined sat.  
  
Kari looked around, "Where's T.K.?"  
  
"He couldn't make it." Joe said, as he quickly turned his head and stared at Sora.  
  
Kari was somewhat disappointed. She loved T.K. very much and really wanted to see him happy. How could he miss this. She knew how much he cared for Matt.  
  
"Kari, sit down! It's starting." Tai hissed from his seat.  
  
Kari reluctantly took her seat.  
  
The concert went by uneventfully, unless you counted the fact that you could actually hear what Matt was singing every now and then through the screaming of his crazed fans. The final song finally started.  
  
Matt signaled for the crowd to calm down, "The last song for tonight's concert, will be a duet with my little bro, T.K."  
  
Kari's head shot up.  
  
"It's a song by him called 'The Light of my Life'. Now will you all be quiet so that some people can hear it?" he requested.  
  
As he was talking, T.K stepped onto the stage. He walked up to Matt and the two started singing, T.K. in melody, and Matt in harmony.  
  
Every day  
All that runs through my mind  
Is thoughts of you  
  
Your the light of my life  
Who helps me along  
And one thing is true  
And that is I love you  
So always be by my side  
For you are the most special person   
In my life  
  
You are all that matters in my life  
so answer this truthfully  
please, I ask you with all my heart  
Kari, will you marry me?  
  
Kari felt her heart stop. Did he really mean it? He reached onto Matt's guitar, and pulled off a box that was attached to the neck of the instrument. Opening it, he revealed a shining engagement ring. Yes! He did!  
  
"Yes! YES!!!' she shouted over the screaming crowd. T.K. reached down and pulled her up onto the stage. She looked around, and saw her friends in the front row, all smiling. 'They knew' she thought as T.K. took her into his arms, and they shared a warm, heart-felt kiss.  
  
The end  



End file.
